Halloween Monster Party Night
by Lallen
Summary: Una fiesta, muchos personajes... que sucedera? No mucho horror, no se ilusionen.


**¡Halloween Monster Party Night!**

_**Una fiesta perfecta para recordar.**_

**Resumen: Cada Halloween, se festeja una fiesta muy especial.**

**¿Qué sucederá en esta ocasión?**

**¿Por qué es una fiesta especial?**

**Genero: Comedia, una pizca de romance, y un tema de terror.**

* * *

* * *

**Nota: Vocaloid no me pertenece, le pertenece a Yamaha, fanmades son de sus respectivos creadores.**

**Basado en la canción Halloween Monster Party Night.**

-¡Irashai…mase!- musitó la presentadora, sobre el estrado, y con el micrófono apagado. Estaba leyendo un discurso en una hoja de papel.

Era una jovencita con apariencia más bien aniñada, de largo pelo azul-verdoso, peinado en dos largas coletas. Sobre la cabeza tenía un sombrero como de presentador de circo, llevaba un monóculo y vestía formalmente.

Junto a ella, un chico un poco mayor, de pelo del mismo color pero más corto y vestido casi igual observaba con los brazos cruzados.

-Bienvenidos, monstros… no, monstruos de todo el pa… país…los países… no, el mundo, a esta, la fiesta de Halloween numero…- la presentadora se detuvo unos minutos para releer el discurso. –numero… 120… no, 1200, no…-

-¿Necesitas ayuda, Miku?- preguntó el joven.

-Pues si… ¿Pero ahí dice 120, 12 0 1200?-

-Miku, ahí dice 500000-

Miku puso cara de "Necesitas mejorar tu ortografía" -¿Ah? Creí que ese era un dos.-

-Ah… ehm, discúlpame, creo que no me salió muy bien- dijo Mikuo, rascándose la cabeza con expresión graciosa.

Miku suspiró un par de veces y retomó la lectura. – Bienvenidos a esta f… fiesta de un… no, de una a…pa…rien…cia singul… ¡Ayyy! ¡Mikuo no puedo! ¡Me dan muchos nervios! ¡Y además escribes pésimo!-

-Ok, ya me temía eso. Toma- dijo Mikuo, tendiéndole el mismo discurso pero ésta vez impreso.

-Ah… gracias. ¡Pero aun así! ¡No puedo hacerlo! ¡Me pongo muy nerviosa!-

Mikuo cruzó los brazos, y la miró con una expresión de cariño.

-Pero Miku… ¡Éste año es tu primera vez presentando la fiesta!-

-¡Por eso me pongo nerviosa!- dijo, tragando saliva.

-Anda, Miku, sé que puedes hacerlo, sólo sigue practicando.-

-Pero… pero… Mikuo ya están llegando ¡kyaaaaaaa!- exclamó Miku, señalando la entrada del cementerio, donde ya había una enorme fila de muchas personas esperando por entrar.

__________________

-¿Nombre?- preguntó el tipo de la entrada. Era un joven con apariencia medio fumada, cuernos y cola color rojo. Un diablo. Estaba mascando chicle, y frente a él tenía un libro ENORME con miles y miles y miles de nombres en él.

-Kaito. Shion Kaito, y el resto de mi manada.- respondió el joven a quien le había hecho la pregunta, señalando tras de él a un grupo de personas.

-¿Quienes son?- preguntó el tipo de la entrada.

-Son… Kaiko, Haito, Nigaito, Kikaito y yo. Licántropos-

-Aja… veamos…- revisó la lista- hombres lobo… mmmh… ¡Aquí están! Clan Shion, pueden pasar.-

-Y también vienen los Shion vampiro, detrás de nosotros: Akaito, Akaiko, Mokaito y Kizaito. El clan Shion vampiro, ¿recuerda?-

-Sí, sí, los dos clanes no se separan nunca, ya sé… mmmh… ¿Y éste año no viene el único Shion que no es ni vampiro ni licántropo?-

-Ah. Taito… creo que sí va a venir pero… mmh…Kaiko- se volteó hacia la única chica del grupo – ¿Sí iba a venir Taito o no?-

-Creo que sí- reflexionó Kaiko.

-Bueno, sí, si viene.-

-Ok…- el tipo los anotó en la lista. –Felicidades, clan Shion, llegaron muy puntuales. No como el año pasado…- y puso cara de disgusto al regresar mentalmente al año pasado, cuando se perdió la mitad de la fiesta porque los licántropos y vampiros aun no llegaban.

-Sí, ya lo sé… perdón por aquella vez- se disculpó Kaito, luego se dirigió a los demás licántropos- Pasen, chicos, yo los alcanzo luego.- le indicó a la "manada". Todos eran humanos con orejas y cola de lobo, igual que él.

Eran muy parecidos, como hermanos o primos, pero:

Kaiko era igualita a Kaito, solo que más pequeña y obviamente, en versión femenina. Sus orejitas y cola eran azules igual que su pelo.

Haito era como un Kaito gris con expresión aburrida y pelo un poco ondulado. Sus orejitas y cola eran grises, como su pelo.

Nigaito se veía muy tímido y tierno, era como un Kaito en verde, con orejitas, pelo y cola verdes. Se veía muy asustado.

Kikaito era cómo un Kaito amarillo, con orejitas y… ok, eso lo pueden deducir por ustedes. Venía masticando un hueso golosamente, y con una sonrisa infantil.

Sólo Kaito se quedó con el tipo de la entrada, aun debía preguntar algo.

-Estem… ¿Puedo preguntarle si ya llegó una persona?-

-¿Quien?- preguntó el tipo, mascando chicle.

-Sakine Meiko. Bruja.-

-Mmmmh… Sakine… mmmh… Me… Meiko, si aquí esta. Creo que aun no llega, ni tampoco su hermano Meito.-

-Gracias.- y el joven de pelo azul, camisa blanca, pantalón negro y orejitas y cola de lobo entró al cementerio, siguiendo a su manada, cabizbajo. "Ojalá si venga este año…"

___________________

-¡Hola!- saludaron los dos, a coro.

El tipo de la entrada los observó con curiosidad. Eran dos niños, un niño cubierto por una sabana, y una niña con un moño sobre la cabeza, tono de piel oscuro y con una calabaza cubriéndole la mitad de la cara.

**Ambos estaban sonriendo.**

-Ehm… ¿Ustedes son…? No recuerdo haberlos visto antes.-

-Apenas morimos hace… hace…- comenzó el niño de la sabana, mientras la niña comenzaba a contar con los dedos.

-…como una semana. Somos Rin y Len Kagamine- dijo la niña.

-Ahhh… ¿Causa de la muerte?-

-Suicidio.- dijeron a coro, encogiéndose de hombros.

-¡¿SUICIDIO?!- gritó el tipo, casi saltando de su asiento.

-¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!- los dos niños se echaron a reír – ¡Se la creyó! ¡Se la creyó! ¡Jajajaja!-

-Hmpf…- musitó el tipo, no muy alegre que digamos.

-Bueno, Len, vamos a decirle la verdad.-

-Si, Rin.-

-No, señor, en realidad nos atropelló un camión- dicho con voz angelical y tierna.

-Ah. Déjenme los anoto… ¿Qué son?-

-¡Yo soy zombi!- gritó la niña, Rin, muy feliz.

-¡Y yo fantasma!- gritó Len, con el mismo tono.

El tipo los miró un momento antes de tomar el gran libro de visitas, lo abrió en la sección "Zombies" y anotó, en un renglón libre hasta debajo de la hoja "Rin Kagamine".

Y luego, en la sección de fantasmas anotó a Len. –Pueden pasar, no hay problema, que se diviertan. Va a haber karaoke, comida, bebida… se van a divertir mucho, pasen por favor.-

-¡¡¡WIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!- exclamaron los hermanos antes de precipitarse dentro del cementerio.

* * *

-¿Mikuo, hay suficiente sangre?-

-Tranquila, Miku, preparé todo y conté todo yo mismo.-

Miku se quedó inmóvil, aterrorizada ante lo lleno que estaba el cementerio. –Kyyyyaaa… son muchos… ¿Y yo voy a tener que dar el discurso?-

-Pues sí. No te preocupes, todo ira muy b…-

-Buenas noches, señorita, buenas noches, Mikuo. Que bien que hayas traído a tu hermanita este año.-

Un vampiro acababa de interrumpir bruscamente, pero con voz encantadora. Era de pelo color rojo, ojos del mismo color, una capa negra con bordes color carmesí y una sonrisa de seguridad en la cara.

-Akaito…- gruñó Mikuo.- Que… gusto verte.-

El vampiro se acerco a Miku y se inclino hacia ella como si la fuera a besar.

Había encontrado la primera presa de la noche.

Una venita palpitó en la frente de Mikuo.

-Tu hermanita me parece preciosa… una lastima no haberla visto antes.-

Akaito terminó posando sus labios en el cuello de la pobre Miku, que si ya estaba nerviosa antes, ahora, al sentir su respiración en su cuello y paralizada de lo extraña que se sentía, ya tenia ganas de desmayarse y olvidarse de la fiesta, el discurso y el vampiro maniaco que le estaba erizando la piel.

Y entonces, un milagro. Justo cuando Akaito ya quería hacer algo un poco menos decente que preferimos no saber, por casualidad volteó y por doble casualidad vio una presa mucho mas interesante.

Explicación de por que le llamo la atención ELLA entre tanta gente:

De entrada, un vestido MUY corto color rojo SANGRE. Si eso no es provocación… una chica de pelo corto y café, un sombrero de bruja igual de rojo que el vestido, ojos cafés rojizos… ah, y la mejor parte: (obviamente, para Akaito):

Una figura espectacular. Curvas voluptuosas, piernas preciosas, un escote que dejaba ver mucho… porque había mucho que ver…

Así es, he nombrado a Sakine Meiko, caminando con ese toque femenino gracias al que no podía pasar desapercibida.

Ustedes díganme:

**¿Qué otra cosa puede desear un vampiro pervertido?**

Inmediatamente, y como por amnesia, al vampiro se le olvido la presa anterior, e inmediatamente siguió a esa chica con una enorme sonrisa por haber caído con una presa tan… apetecible.

Esa seria una noche MUY interesante.

* * *

Los hombres lobo estaban sentados a una mesa, comiendo carne cruda (Kikaito con curry), helado, bebiendo té… Y Kaito no dejaba de observar todo a su alrededor, olfateando discretamente el aire…

-¿Kaito, por qué estas buscando tan maniacamente a alguien?- preguntó Kaiko.

-Kaiko, es algo largo de explicar. De cualquier forma…- aspiró aire por la nariz –la tengo que encontrar…- volvió a olfatear el aire.

-Pero… ¿Quién es?-

-Ella, Kaiko, es… es…- se le ponen los ojos de corazón y salen miles de brillitos en el fondo. –La mujer más adorable, bella, inteligente, madura… Del universo…- y suspiró.

"Chaaaaale…" pensaron todos.

-¿De donde la conoces?- pregunto Haito.

Kaito se sonrojó. –Ehm… bueno, yo… en la fiesta del año pasado la conocí…- comenzó a jugar con sus dedos, bajo las orejitas lobunas.

-¿Por qué pones esa cara? ¿Que hace que te avergüences así?- Kikaito no comprendía el comportamiento de su primo.

-Es que… luego de… bueh… tomamos mucha sangre y… otras cosas y… fuimos a pasear solos y…- elevó la vista al cielo, y suspiró –Aaaay… me convencí de que era la mujer mas perfecta que he conocido en mi laaaarga vida…-

_Con larga se refería a varios siglos_.

-Te enamoraste de una bruja.- finalizó Taito, llegando abruptamente, y haciendo sobresaltar al licántropo.

-¡No me vuelvas a asustar ahí! ¡Psicópata!- regañó Kaito, con el corazón latiéndole a mil.

-Entonces hoy estas buscándola para… ¿Para qué?- preguntó Kikaito.

-No lo sé.- bajo la mirada –Ni siquiera se si aun me recuerda.-

-¡Awwwwwww! ¡Pobre Kaito Sniiiiif!- exclamó Kaiko, abrazando a Kaito.

-Bah, seguro sí te recuerda.-

-Dicen que las brujas tienen muy buena memoria- dijo Nigaito, con una sonrisa optimista.

-Sí… supongo.-

* * *

-¡No me gusta ser un monstruo de pocionnnnn!- exclamó el tipo, sacando de la cintura para arriba del enorme caldero.

-¡Cállate!- exclamó la chica junto a él, de largo pelo rosa, otra bruja. Lo golpeó con la cuchara, y le lanzó un puñado de sal, que sacó del bolsillo.

-¡Kyaaaaa! ¡Sal no!- exclamó el monstruo, sumergiéndose en el espeso liquido morado dentro del caldero donde estaba metido. Tenía la apariencia de un joven de largo pelo violeta, con expresión asustadiza.

-Entonces no molestes.- pidió la bruja.

-Lukaaaaaa… ¿Por qué no puedo salir del caldero?-

-Porque si lo haces, morirás, baboso.- explicó la bruja, con expresión neutra. Se quedó en silencio unos minutos para luego exclamar – ¡A la %%%%%! ¿¡Dónde %#& está Meiko con las mandrágoras que necesito!?-

-¿Mandrágoras? ¿Para éste caldero? ¡¿Mandrágoras?! ¡Nooooo! Con las colas de rata ya fue suficiente, ¿No crees? ¡¡Me dio picazón por tres hoooooooooooras!!-

-No, no interrumpas mis experimentos.-

-¡Buaaaaa! ¿Por qué tengo que ser tu experimento?- chilló el monstruo.

Venita palpitando en la frente de la bruja. -¡Ya deja de quejarte, idiota! Me vas a arruinar la diversión…-

Se quedaron en silencio unos minutos. Entonces una duda le surgió al tipo de la poción:

-Oye…- el monstruo se rasco la cabeza -¿De donde va a sacar Meiko las mandrágoras?-

-Idiota, ¿No ves todos esos puestos? Muchas brujas aprovechan para venir aquí a vender cosas. Seguro hay mandrágoras- exclamó Luka, señalando los puestos.

El monstruo lo reflexionó unos momentos- ¿Entonces me vas a vender a mi?-

Luka lo golpeó con la cuchara y le lanzó otro puñado de sal, que el monstruo recibió con un grito quejoso.- No, idiota, me costaste mucho trabajo como para venderte.-

* * *

-¡Kyaaaaaaa! ¿Quien era él?- le preguntó Miku, con un escalofrío al recordar a ese tipo acosador-pervertido tan maniaco.

-Era Akaito, no te acerques a él, es un vampiro muy… eh… no sabría decírtelo.- contestó Mikuo, con voz decidida.

Miku tragó saliva. –Que miedo.-

-See… es bastante fastidioso.-

Entonces, por encima de ellos pasó el anteriormente mencionado, disparado por los aires a causa de la tremenda patada de la bruja.

Miku se quedó con los ojos abiertos como platos. – ¿Ese no era él?-

-De hecho, sí- Mikuo se encogió de hombros. –Puedo apostar a que trató de seducir a la chica por la que te dejó en paz… pero no sabía con quien se estaba metiendo.-

-¿Quien era ella?-

-Meiko. ¡Puh! Créeme, de todas las chicas en este universo, con la que nadie quiere intentar algo como lo que intentó Akaito es ella.-

-Mmmh… -Miku tragó saliva- ¿En cuanto rato es el… discurso?-

Mikuo miró su reloj –Dentro de unos minutos. ¿Te traigo algo de beber? Así podrías animarte.-

-Si, por favor.-

* * *

-Hey, brujita sexy… ¿Te interesaría una noche de pasión al lado del vampiro más cotizado del universo?-

-No-

-¿Enserio no te tienta dejar que beba tu (seguramente deliciosa) sangre?-

-No-

-¿No quisieras despertar junto al vampiro más hermoso de todo el mundo?-

-No-

-¿Segura que no te interesa conocer el sabor de mi boca?-

-No-

-Anda, no te arrepentirás…-

Meiko se detuvo, suspiró con fastidio y observó al vampiro con ojos amenazantes.- deja de insistir, tarado, o te convierto en sapo.-

-¡Anda! ¡Sólo dame una pequeña oportunidad!-

-Me estas proponiendo llevarme a la cama, beber mi sangre y ni siquiera sabes mi nombre.-

-¡Eso no es cierto! Tu eres… ehm… eh… -

-Adiós, idiota.- Le dio la espalda con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia y comenzó a alejarse, pero el vampiro la sostuvo de uno de los tirantes de su vestido.

Venita palpitando en la frente de la bruja.

-Sé que tú también lo quieeeeresss…- canturreó Akaito, pasándole un dedo por el cabello suavemente.

Segunda venita palpitando en la frente de Meiko. –¡VETE AL INFIERNO, IMBECIL!- y le da una patada que lo manda a volar.

* * *

-¿Oye Len, que es eso de allí?- pregunto Rin, con un vaso de alguna sustancia rara en la mano, y señalando hacia unos metros, donde estaban Luka y el monstruo de poción.

-No sé, Rin, parece ser un nudista que está dentro de un caldero de sopa mutante.- dijo Len.

-¡Sugooooooooooi! ¿Vamos a pedirle un autógrafo?- propuso Rin, tirando el vaso hacia atrás (Le cayó a Kaito, que iba pasando por casualidad por atrás).

-¡SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!- exclamó Len.

Se fueron corriendo hacia el tipo friki del caldero. – ¡Señor nudista! ¡Señor Nudista!-

-No soy Nudista. Y me llamo Gakupo- dijo el monstruo de poción.

-Pero ahí dentro sí estás desnudo.-

Gakupo se quedó en silencio. ¿Estaba desnudo, bajo la extraña sopa morada? Quería saberlo, pero no podía salir, y cuando entraba al agua sentía como si todo ese liquido fuera su cuerpo. Tal vez no lo estaba y en realidad… uy, quien sabe, tal vez al entrar en esa sustancia su cuerpo se diluía o tal vez… Ay, al chample, ni idea.

-Ehm… no lo sé.-

-¡WOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! ¿Viste, Rin? ¡Ese tipo ni siquiera lo sabe!-

-¡Increíble!- le tendió una pluma y una libreta- ¿Nee, nos da un autógrafo?-

-Ehmmm…-Gakupo observó con desconfianza a los gemelos, la pluma, la libreta, y pensó "Bueno… tal vez nunca nadie me vuelva a pedir un autógrafo".

Finalmente, los Kagamine obtuvieron su autógrafo, y comenzaron a correr en círculos gritando – ¡Wiiiii! ¡Tenemos el autógrafo de un nudista! ¡Eeeeeeeh!-

Todos se voltearon a ver a Gakupo, que se sumergió mas en la poción antes de que llegara Luka, le echara un puñado de sal y lo golpeara con la cuchara.

Luego, se dirigió a los gemelos. –Oigan, chiquillos…-

-¿Qué, señorita bruja?- preguntaron a coro, con ojitos tiernos.

Luka sonrió ampliamente, y les dijo, revolviéndoles el pelo con las manos – ¡Cuuuuuute, nenitos! Quisiera que me hicieran un favor.-

Los dos niños la observaron con curiosidad. – ¿Si? ¿Qué sucede?-

-¿Pueden ir a buscar una bruja de pelo corto y café, vestida de rojo? Se llama Meiko, y la estamos buscando.-

-¡Sí, vamos, Rin!- dijo Len.

-Sí, Len-

Y se fueron corriendo entre todos los demás invitados, gritando otro "¡Weeeeeee!".

Luka sonrió con ternura. –awww… que monos…-

Gakupo refunfuñó algo parecido a "Escuincles frikis" antes de sumergirse en su sopa mutante.

* * *

Seguía olfateando el aire. Nada. Ni una pizca de su olor.

Rayos.

"No puede ser… tiene que haber venido…"

Y entonces, le cayó un vaso de diosabraquecosa encima. El hombre lobo se quedo pasmado, mientras a su alrededor los demás comenzaban a reírse a carcajadas.

Con la mano trató de limpiarse la horrible sustancia, maldiciendo a quien fuera que le hubiera tirado el jugo ese encima.

Y entonces, una revelación.

Si, era ese olor como a chocolate que lo había hechizado (Que irónico) desde el año pasado.

La buscó con la mirada. Y finalmente, luego de buscar un poco encontró que la bruja estaba en medio de una pequeña multitud que Kaito pudo reconocer al instante.

-Ay… no.-

Ay… si. El clan Shion… de parte vampiro.

* * *

Los vampiros la tenían rodeada, pero ella no daba muestras de estar intimidada. De hecho, los observaba desafiante, mientras Akaito seguía tratando de convencerla.

-No puedes negarte, ¿oh si, bonita?-

-¡Cómo no! Mira: NO.- respondió la bruja, con una sonrisa de seguridad.

-Pero si te niegas, no seré sólo yo si no Todos…-

-Ehm… Akaito.- dijo Mokaito, picándole el hombro con un dedo.

-¿Qué?-

-Nosotros solo queremos sangre…-

-De cualquier forma no la tendrán, pueden irse.- aclaró Meiko, agresivamente.

-No lo haremos…- declaró Akaito.

-¿Me están provocando?... no tengo tiempo de pelear con ustedes, debo darle a mi mejor amiga una mandrágora.-

-No te vas hasta que, mínimo, me beses.-

-Sigue soñando, como si ustedes los vampiros me dieran tanto miedo.-

-Akaito, ya me aburrí de andar acosando una bruja, ¿a que horas tendremos sangre?- preguntó Kizaito.

-¡No molesten!-

-¡Hey! ¿Qué le están haciendo?- preguntó Kaito, metiéndose entre los vampiros.

-¡Tú!- exclamó Meiko, al verle. Kaito se puso frente a ella haciéndose el muy defensor, mientras Kizaito, Akaiko, Akaito y Mokaito lo miraban con cara de "¿?".

-¡Déjenla en paz!- exigió.

Los vampiros se miraron entre sí por unos instantes de silencio. Que fue roto unos segundos después, cuando comenzaron a reírse a carcajadas.

Akaiko incluso se tiró al piso para reír más a gusto.

-¡Jajajajajaja ay por favor, Kaito! ¡Jajajajaja te ves ridículo haciéndote el muy fuerte y decidido jajajaja!- Se burló Akaito, señalando a su primo con un dedo.

Kaito se tronó los nudillos, y trató de darse aires. Mientras tanto, Meiko observó como seguía el asunto, desde atrás.

Entonces, la zombi y el fantasma llegaron corriendo a hablarle. Le picaron la espalda para que ella volteara.

-¿Mmmh? ¿Qué quieren?-

-Te está buscando una señorita bruja, Meiko.-

-Ah. Iré, pero en unos minutos porque en estos momentos estoy un poco ocupada.-

* * *

Encendió el micrófono.

-Ehem… probando… probando…-

Sí, si funcionaba.

Sintió como Mikuo le daba una palmada en la espalda, como apoyo, y comenzó a leer el discurso.

-¡IRASHAIMASE!-

Pero se dio cuenta de que NADIE había escuchado. Un signo de interrogación apareció en su cabeza.

Mikuo también se sintió extrañado.

Se dieron cuenta de que nadie había puesto atención ya que estaban rodeando el clan de vampiros que estaba rodeando a Meiko.

Miku frunció el ceño.

Ah, no, eso no.

Se encamino hacia ese grupito, con actitud enojada, aun cargando el micrófono. Se acercó, tomó aire y entonces…

**¡VEAN QUE HIZO EL PROXIMO CAPITULO!**

**Fin**

**Pd: Gracias por leer. Dejen review.**


End file.
